deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil
Daredevil is a character from Marvel Comics. He previously fought Nightwing in the 99th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Nightwing VS Daredevil, he also fought Kenshi in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman vs Daredevil (Completed) * Foxy vs Daredevil * Chirrut Îmwe vs Daredevil * Daredevil vs Daredevil Dan * Daredevil vs Little Mac * Dr Mid-nite II vs Daredevil * Kenshi vs. Daredevil (Completed) * Nightwing vs Daredevil (Completed) * Pennywise VS Daredevil * Phoenix Wright vs. Daredevil (Completed) * Daredevil vs Ruby Rose * Daredevil vs Scarecrow (Completed) * Toph Beifong vs. Daredevil (Abandoned) * Green Arrow VS Daredevil (Completed) * Daredevil (Ben affleck) vs Daredevil (Charlie cox) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Bane * Bibleman * Black Mask * Deathstroke * Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) * Fox (RWBY) * Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) * Kick Buttowski * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Two-Face (DC Comics) History Blinded at a young age from being exposed to chemicals from a truck, Matthew Murdock gained extraordinary senses. After his father Jack Murdock was murdered by mobsters for refusing to take a fall during a boxing match, Murdock dedicated his life to fight injustice in Hell's Kitchen. A lawyer during the day, Murdock becomes a vigilante by night: Daredevil, the Man Without Fear. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Name: Matthew Murdock *Height: 5'11" | 180 cm *Weight: 185 lbs. | 83.9 kg *Age: mid-30's *Legally blind *Lawyer at Nelson & Murdock *Devout Catholic *Favorite place: rooftop of the Chrysler Building Skills *Superhuman Senses **Highly improved touch, taste, smell, & hearing *Peak human physique *Mastered over 13 martial arts **Krav Maga, Eskrima, Greco-Roman Wrestling, etc. *Sonar Sense *Atom Induced Radar Sense *Minor telepathy Equipment *Prototype Armor **Fire & electric resistant **Horns hide antennae *Billy Club **Multi-purpose collapsible cane **Extendable wire cable **Nunchucku-mode **Retractable blades **Microphone **Flexi-shield **Gas pellets *Grappling hook Feats *Took down 107 armed Yakuza thugs in 1 night *Threw a 400 lbs barbell *Survived a multi-story drop onto a car *Held his own against Spider-Man *Broke concrete with his billy club *Survived a napalm explosion *Defeated Kingpin, Bullseye, Electro, & Elektra Death Battle Info (Fanon) *'Secret Identity:' Matt Murdock *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 200 lbs. *'''Occupation: '''Lawyer * Senses: While blind, Daredevil's other senses become superhumanly enhanced to the point to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations. **Daredevil's touch is precise enough to allow him to read newspapers by identifying the impressions the ink made to the paper. **Daredevil's hearing is accurate that he can clearly hear people converse at great distances away and hear people's heartbeats, using the latter to predict the feeling of others and use heart rate to detect lying. **Superhuman taste makes him capable of detecting poisons. **Combined with his sense of smell, Daredevil can use a form of sonar. * Fighting style: Trained under his father Jack Murdock and another blind martial artist Stick, incorporating gymnastics and boxing into his fighting style, Daredevil is a skilled martial artist who could keep up with his mentor in an intense one-on-one duel and eventually overpower someone like Kingpin. While he uses his bare hands, Daredevil can also use blunt objects, firearms, and throwing weapons. * Daredevil Suit: Protective body armor made from a light yet durable material that provides its owner with some enhanced protection: The red areas could only protect against knives, depending on the angle, while the black parts are bullet resistant. The suit includes a pocket located on the left hip of the suit to allow Daredevil to store his Billy Club, a short staff that splits into two short sticks. * Staff: Can function as a bo staff, nunchaku, whip or two batons. Daredevil can also perform strikes by precisely ricocheting the his batons off a wall. Feats * Can hear someone's heartbeat from two blocks away * Defeated Kingpin in an one-on-one fight on multiple occasions. ** Matched some of the greatest martial artists in Marvel Comics; including Spiderman, Wolverine and Captain America. * Managed to dodge and block Bullseye's thrown projectiles, multiple times. * Defeated Deadpool in a majority of their encounters * Defeated nine members of the Russian mafia in close combat, despite suffering several broken ribs, a punctured lung, and multiple stab wounds * He is immune to the Scarecrow's fear gas. (Crossover) Flaws * Loud, nearby sounds can affect his radar scenes and be extremely painful. * Kingpin learned his secret identity. Gallery Daredevil yellowsuit.jpg|Daredevil's yellow suit. News-00080561-daredevil-poster.jpg|Matt Murdock (In Marvel's Daredevil). Daredevil firstsuit.jpg|Matt wearing his first suit (in Marvel's Daredevil). D877585665318d6c4876504c1386a42be82323bf hq.gif|Matt wearing his second suit (in Marvel's Daredevil). Tumblr o8p21sByLR1v5jx82o2 1280.jpg|Ben Affleck as Daredevil. Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) makeshift costume from Daredevil The Man Without Fear Vol 1 5.jpg|Daredevil's first suit (in the comics) Marvel Comics - Daredevil.png|Daredevil standing on the ledge Daredevil bullseye death.0.jpg 2cp4znq.jpg|Daredevil subjected to Scarecrow's Fear Gas... 16bdous.jpg|...And resisting it. Wizard last man standing Daredevil VS Dr Mid-Nite by John K Snyder III.png|Daredevil VS Dr Mid-Nite by John K Snyder III 701e0c16545e130e4a8023c7bfd7dceb.jpg|Avocados at Law Captain_Universe_Daredevil_-_The_Man_Without_Fear!_Vol_1_1.jpg|Daredevil in his Captain Universe form Daredevil-Phoenix-Cropped.jpg|Daredevil Phoenix Force Trivia * Daredevil is based off DC Comic's Doctor Mid-Nite, who also happens to be a blind crime fighter from the comic books. * Before the city gave him the name of "Daredevil", he was known as "the Devil of Hell's Kitchen" and "the man in the black mask". Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants